All Hell Breaks Loose
All Hell Breaks Loose is the 22nd episode of the third season and the 66th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After saving a doctor from the attack of the Source's Personal Hitman, Shax, the sisters are exposed as witches to the entire world. Phoebe and Cole are in the Underworld and are forced to strike a deal with Tempus to travel back in time to before it was revealed that magic existed. They travel back successfully but the episode ends with Phoebe, Cole and Leo trapped in the Underworld and Prue and Piper lying unconscious on the floor from when Shax blasted them in his initial attack, neither of them moving, one or both of them possibly dead. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Darryl Morris *'The Source' *'Shax ' *'Dr. Griffiths' *'Alice Hicks' Magical Beings Evil * Shax * The Source * Tempus Good * The Charmed Ones * Cole Turner * Leo Wyatt Innocents lost * Dr. Griffiths * Prue Halliwell Mortals * Alice Hicks * Elana Dominguez * Cameraman * News Editor * News Director * Captain * Lawyer * Susie Johnson :Susie Johnson went to school with Prue in 10th grade and after the sisters exposed themselves on national television, KLSF 6 interviewed her. She said that she knew for a fact that Prue cast a spell on her boyfriend to make him break-up with her. She called Prue "evil". female classmate.jpg|''"Prue is evil."'' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' :Although the page was never shown, Phoebe does get a spell from it and the page was later seen in the DVD extras Shax, The Source's Assassin :Demonic hitman called :out for only the top :assignments by :the Source. :Corporealizes out of :wind and air. Method :of attack is a ferocious :blast of wind that can :be lethal to it's victim. 'Spells' *Phoebe casts the "Shax Vanquishing Spell" but it just banishes him. *Phoebe rewords the "Magic to Magic" spell to send herself to Cole. It is believed that Piper (and maybe Prue) cast this spell on Phoebe. *Prue and Piper vanquish Shax with the "Shax Vanquishing Spell". Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below, :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell. 'Potions' *Phoebe uses a potion to reverse the spell Raynor cast on Cole 'Powers' *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / Aerokinesis (AK) / Prue / Manor *Shax / AK / Piper / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor *Leo / Heals / Piper and Prue / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Manor *Shax / AK/ Prue / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / AK/ Outside Manor *Piper / Blow Up / Shax / Outside Manor *Leo / Orb / Himself / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Hospital *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Conservatory *Prue / TK / Alice Hicks & Doors / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Cole's Lair *The Source / Flames / Himself / Underworld *Prue / TK / Reporter & Camera Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man with Sign / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / SWAT #1 / Hospital *Prue / TK / SWAT #2 / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Cole's Lair *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / AK / Prue / Manor *Shax / AK/ Piper / Manor *Shax / AK/ Dr. Griffiths / Manor *Shax / Disappear / Himself / Manor Featured Music * After opening credits: Depeche Mode, "Dream On" Behind the Scenes 3x2201.jpg Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|All Hell Breaks Loose WB Trailer * Prue dies for the third and final time in this episode. The first being in season one (The Power of Two) and the second in season two (Be Careful What You Witch For). She dies once in every season she was in. * Prue died least amount of times,but she is only sister to die permanently. * Continuing the Charmed season finale tradition, the manor's door is closed magically. This time, however, it is done by Shax as he leaves the manor. * This is the last episode of Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell. * This is the third and final episode directed by Shannen Doherty. * Piper's line: "We dodged another bullet" early in the episode is ironic as it's her who gets shot later. *Matt Malloy, who portrays Dr. Griffiths, also starred in an episode of House M.D. The episode was named Love Hurts, which is also a Season 1 Episode of Charmed. It also starred John Cho, who portrayed Mark Chao, in the Season 1 episode Dead Man Dating. Elizabeth Sung, who portrayed Mark's mother in Dead Man Dating also plays his character's mother in House. * When Phoebe goes to the underworld to save Cole, Cole tells her that she's just made a huge mistake. That line possibly foreshadows the death of Prue at the end. * Piper dies for the fourth time in this episode. * This is the last episode to feature the Original Charmed Ones. * In this episode, each of them use one power but not the other. ** Prue uses her telekinesis, but doesn't use her astral projection power. ** Piper uses her molecular combustion power, but doesn't use her immobilization power. ** Phoebe gets a premonition (it is mentioned), but does not use her levitation power. * This is the first episode where The Source of All Evil is seen on the show, and the only time Michael Bailey Smith appears as the Source. * Michael Bailey Smith appears as both Shax and the Source in this episode. * The CW's Supernatural also has a two-part episode titled All Hell Breaks Loose, which was also a season finale like this one. * It's shown in this episode, that Prue would risk losing her powers (by using them on mortals) to save Piper. * Although being mentioned, Tempus does not appear in this episode. * Almost nine years since the episode, there is still much speculation about why Doherty left Charmed. The most common rumors involve conflict with members of the cast and crew, most notably Alyssa Milano and Brad Kern, though nothing has been confirmed. * Shannen Doherty posted in her Twitter feed that this was her favorite episode of Charmed. (Some thought that she was being a bit skeptic, because she was leaving. Hinting that she clearly wanted to leave.) '' * This episode is tied with Charmed and Dangerous as the highest ranked episode of ''Charmed on TV.com. It currently holds a 9.6 rating * Tempus is finally vanquished in this episode, although by using his own power, which weakened him to death. * The wall, which Prue was blasted through to her death, is the same wall Prue threw her dad Victor into in the episode Thank You For Not Morphing * During season 3, the Charmed Ones vanquished 22 demons, five trolls, three warlocks, one darklighter, one priestess, one banshee and one life essence. In addition, Cole vanquishes seven demons and one mortal, while three demons and two darklighters vanquish each other - a total of 47 evil beings. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * After shax blows Prue into the conservatory wall, when piper runs in place for prue, you can see that if he would've blown her, that she would have missed the wall, and went through the arch way, but because of that, they had to mover her, right before the blow. Glitches * The sisters are exposed as witches, yet the Cleaners, introduced in season 6, as beings protecting magic from exposure, not only did they not appear, but were not even so much as mentioned here, not by Leo nor by the Elders. There is also no evidence of demonic measures to hide magic (since the demon Shax was also exposed), such as the demon Libris. * There is no blood on Prue's hands when she leaves the house with Piper after she'd been shot. Inside the house, Prue held Piper and looked at her hand full of blood. * A couple of logistical hiccups were deliberately played to aid the process which made way for the events of this episode to occur due to Shannen Doherty's departure: ** Piper developed her molecular combustion towards the end of the season, only two episodes before this point. Had this power developed earlier, she would have mastered the controls and would be able to freeze and/or combusted at will, leaving her easily capable of freezing Shax, giving Prue the window she would need to get herself and Dr. Griffiths out of the line of fire. Although this may have not been possible for Piper as she was merely recovering from being thrown to the floor by Shax, seconds before Prue got up and pushed Griffiths out of the line of fire. ** A more direct case of stump continuity would be the crazed wannabe witch Alice Hicks. For one thing, she is allowed to sneak by all the cops, reporters, and locals to come into the Manor through the back of the sun room, leave the way she came while crying after being sent out by Prue with very little questioning and no hassle from the police, and even come back and climb up a van with a rifle to be able to shoot Piper, before police finally pay attention long enough to detain her. After this, Prue desperately tries to drive out and get Piper to the hospital, yet is blocked by the crowd and of course the reporters, who proceed to ask her what's going on when surely they should have some idea what's wrong after someone stood on a van in the middle of the crowd and fired at the house. * When time resets, Prue says she felt a chill and the camera shoots to the stairs. If you look closely half a second before the camera moves to Piper, you can see a hand coming down the stairs. Quotes Darryl: Whoa, Prue, Prue. Even if you can save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves. Prue: Yeah, I know that, Darryl, but first things first, alright? Try and buy us as much time as possible with your captain as you can. (to Leo) And you, why don't you get back up there and whitelight a fire underneath your bosses' butts. Piper: Hello Leo, nice of you to orb in...where've you been?! Dr. Griffiths: What are you? Shax: The end. Piper: Ahh, what happened? Leo: You almost died, that's what happened. Piper: Yeah, what else is new. Videos 300px|The scene with Phoebe - Exposure 300px|Piper dies 300px|Scene without Phoebe - Prue's Death International Titles *'French:' Adieux (Goodbye) *'Czech:' Rozpoutalo se peklo (All Hell Broke Loose) *'Russian:' Ves' Ad sryvaetsya s tsepi'' (All Hell Breaks Loose)'' *'Serbian:' Sav pakao na slobodi (All Hell at Large) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El infierno se revela (Hell Reveals Itself) *'Spanish (Spain):' El infierno se desata (Hell Breaks Loose) *'Italian:' Il Segreto Svelato (The Revealed Secret) *'German:' Das Ende (The End) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 3